WWE GOES TO SPRINGFIELD
by YbZ-220
Summary: What happens when the WWE meets the Simpsons?
1. The attraction and the event

WWE GOES TO SPRINGFIELD

Authors note: Hey I'm new at this so don't get mad if you don't like.

Chapter 1:

Homer Simpson sat in his living room watching T.V. with a duff beer in hand. Lisa was playing her saxophone while Marge made dinner. Bart was outside using his slingshot to hit pigeons of course Marge told Homer to tell Bart to stop and of course Homer moaned and pretended he didn't hear her.

Homer was flipping threw the channels when he flipped to a commercial that said "A WWE SUPER SHOW COMING TO SPRINGFIELD!. COME SEE YOUR FAVORITE STARS SUCH AS TRIPLE H, EDGE, REY MYSTERIO, JOHN CENA, TORRIE WILSON, BATISTA, CHRIS JERICHO AND MORE! GET YOUR TICKETS NOW OR WILL PUT YOU THROUGH A TABLE!"

Homer stared in amazement with his eyes widened. Homer got up and ran in the kitchen and started hopping around like he had to use the bathroom.

"Marge please can we get tickets to go to wrestling please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease" Homer said. "I don't know remember last time we went to a rodeo its almost like wrestling" she said.

Remembering Homer thank about it. Homer had put some money on a horse and it lost so Homer hopped over the rail and started cursing out the horse. The horse got so mad that it kicked him in crotch and plowed it down several times. The horse then stuck its horns around Homer where he got stuck and the horse slammed him in the walls for about 10 minutes until security broke it up. "ahhhh nope" Homer said.

"Well I do" Marge said. "Probably because of the concussion" Marge said under her breath.

"Well how much are they?" Marge asked. "40" Homer said. "Mmmm okay" Marge said.

"Woohoo!" Homer jumped and called the 800 number.

Lisa and Bart sat in the living room watching Itchy and Scratchy. Scratchy was at a restaurant and ordered some lobster. Itchy was the waiter of course and he didn't boil the lobster so the lobster pinched Scratchy when he went for it. Itchy then dumped a bucket full of lobsters and they pinched him to death and Lisa and Bart bursted out laughing. Homer walked in and announced that he got the whole family front row seats to the super show. Bart and Lisa were as happy as could be (funny Lisa doesn't like anything violent hmm) Marge asked when was the event he said in a week.

The next day Homer was mowing the lawn as Bart and Lisa washed the car. Homer was not paying attention (of course) and started mowing everything like Bart's skateboard, Lisa's Malibu Stacy, and so on. Next door at the Flanders the window was open and a breeze blew and Ned's favorite bible flew onto Homer's yard. Homer of course noticed that and mowed it over but then was struck by a lightning strike (weird huh).

"Marge call Dr. Hibert" Homer said quietly as smoke roused from his body.

Two days later the event was 4 days away. Homer was going threw the fridge and looking for something to eat.

"Hey dad" Bart said. Homer turned around and Bart tossed some baby powder in his face. "Ahhh Bart what hell ?" Homer said. "Just wanted to see if it really worked" Bart said innocently. "Why you little!" Homer went to go choke Bart but was blinded and started choking the fridge door. "Dad why don't you sit down and I'll make you a beer" Bart said. "Okay" Homer said.

Bart grabbed a beer and opened it but put some estrogen in it. "Here you go" Bart said.

"Thanks son" Homer replied. Bart laughed on his way out.

1 day away from the event and the estrogen is still in effect. Homer had been walking around town rubbing his nipples and being rude due to the fact he kept thinking he was going threw menopause.

On the day of the event homer had designed t-shirts for everyone. Lisa a Torrie Wilson shirt, Bart a Chris Jericho shirt, Maggie a John Cena shirt, Marge a Batista shirt, and himself a Romeo and Antonio shirt due to the estrogen of course.

They all got in the car and Bart made a sign that said "Eric Bishoff go piss off" (hea hea don't steal the idea)

In about 15 minutes they were there. When they got their seat Homer wouldn't stop jumping "Oh my god ohmy god" he kept saying.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the WWE Super show!" Lillian Garcia announced and the crowd went wild.

Authors Note: So what did you think? I'll update it as soon as I get at least 2 good reviews Chapter 2 coming soon!

Chapter 2

Authors note: hey thanks for all the great reviews and u got it here is chapter 2!

AINT NO STOPPIN ME NOW! Shelton Benjamin made his way out to a huge ovation. followed by Rob Conway who was booed out of the building.

"Its ok I like your See threw panties" Homer said.

Shelton won with a T-Bone Exploder.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ric Flair made his way out as the Intercontinental Champion. Going against Carlito.

Flair won with the Figure 4.

Im not gonna rite everything so in the end it saw HHH pinning Randy Orton.

The next day Mayor Quimby had a huge announcement!

Sorry ch 2 was so short but 3n4 will be long.


	2. The Shocker

Chapter 3

"Due to the fact that the WWE has shut down temporarily they will be staying in Springfield!" Mayor announced.

"They will be staying in houses of you!" Mayor said.

"I have made a list" he said "And here it is on the protractor"

Eddie Guerrero-Chief Wigum

Stone Cold-Moe

Due to the fact that Reveren Love Joy's house is being renovated he is staying with Flanders and Kane and the Undertaker will stay with them.

Kurt Angle-Apu

Batista, HHH, and Tyson Tomko-McBain

JBL-Mr. Burns

Edge, Matt Hardy-Gill

Chris Jericho, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, and Booker T-The Simpson's

The Divas-Mayor Quimby

The rest-um…… find an alley

Short Chapter 3 I know promise next chapter will be long.


	3. Fitting In

CHAPTER 4

Undertaker and Kane stared at Ned, Love Joy, Rod, and Todd.

"We... well this is awkward Ned said to break the silence.

"Would you like some lemonade?" Ned asked unsurely.

"Sure" Kane said in a creepy voice.

"Lets all go in the kitchen except you two" Ned said (ha that rhymed) they all walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy I'm scared" Todd said.

"Yeah I don't think these people like God" Rod said.

"Don't be scared and if worst comes to worst I can use the bible on them" Reveren Love Joy said.

"Hey Reveren where's your wife?" Ned asked.

Love Joy stared at him for a moment. "At a motel" he said unhappily.

At Chief Wigum's house you could say Eddie Guerrero was "fitting in"

"Hey Daddy where's my inhaler?" Ralph asked.

Eddie's eyes widened. "Hey uh little esa why don't you go check uh over there Eddie pointing to the gun room" "Okay" Ralph said.

"Oh uh hey Eddie have you seen my wallet?" Chief Wigum asked.

"Me naaaahhh but I uh think that I saw um Lou yeah your other police guy" Eddie said.

"Yeah how do you know?" Chief asked him.

"Uh" Eddie turned around pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it.

"See I found this" Eddie said.

The paper said:

I'M LOU I STOLE YOUR WALLET

"My God your rite!" Chief said.

"Sucker" Eddie said.

Authors note: I know I didn't list all the wrestlers so I've been working on it.

At Fat Tony's stayed the one and only Eugene.

"Yeah will be best friends" Eugene said hugging Fat Tony.

"Get this little fr off me" Fat Tony said.

"Ooooooooo! You said the F word" Eugene said in shock.

"Do you have a fn problem" one of the mobsters said.

"Me try me try" Eugene said.

Eugene turned to Fat Tony. "You're the fattest fr I've ever fn seen." Eugene said clapping his hands.

Eugene then turned to one of the mobsters. "You're a skinny little dhead. Eugene then cursed everyone out.

Fat Tony slapped himself and said "What the fk have I done?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Matt Hardy screamed at Edge.

Gill was panicking and pacing.

This section will get a little violent and I kind of wanna keep it a comedy so every now and then I'll get back to it.

"What the hell did you say? I can't understand your accent" Kurt Angle asked Apu.

"I said please refrain from using my children as lifting weights" Apu said.

"Listen buddy this is America we do what ever the hell we want! We want to use kids as lifting weights then we do, we wanna take a dump in an alley then we do, we wanna kiss are bosses daughter then we do" Angle said. "Oh and read the shirt" He said.

WELCOME TO AMERICA

NOW SPEAK ENGLISH

Angle then gave Apu an Angle Slam threw the counter.

"Well at least it beats getting shot" Apu said.

"So this is it?" JBL asked Mr. Burns.

"Yes do you have a problem with it?" Mr. Burns asked.

"Uh no it's just that my mansion is at least 2 times bigger" JBL said.

"Oh shut up you New Yorkin racist…Hey Tito scrub harder" Mr. Burns ordered.

"Uh sir your medication has arrived" Smithers said.

"Aren't you gay?" JBL asked.

"Yes" Smithers said sighing

"GET ME SOME DAMN BEER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Stone Cold ordered Moe.

"Yeah Yeah hold on" Moe said.

Moe handed him a duff.

Austin drank it and spat it out. "You call this beer it taste like Mr. Socko!" Austin said.

"What's your name?" Austin asked.

"Moe Sislack" Moe said

"Ha more like Moe Stsack" Austin said.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Triple H screamed at Tyson Tomko.

"Not if I kick yours first!" Tomko screamed back.

"I'll kick all your asses if you don't shut up!" Batista screamed.

"Oh my god" McBain said to himself.

The Simpson's will be in the next chapter.


	4. Living with the Simpsons

Chapter 5

Homer sat in the living room watching Happy Days. Homer got up and started dancing and singing to the song. "1 o clock 2 o clock 3 o clock rock!" he sang. When the door bell rang.

"There here!" Bart said running down the stairs. Bart opened the door to see the 4 wrestlers. "Wow…I don't know what to say" Bart said.

"Uh you could let us on" Booker T said.

"Oh yeah" Bart said.

"Nice place you got here" Rey said

"Yeah…so you wanna show us around?" Chris Jericho asked.

"Uh sure follow me" Bart said.

"Oh uh just wondering where we gonna sleep?" Cena asked.

"Will find a place" Bart said.

Bart then showed them around introducing them to the family.

"And these are our pets Snowball and Santa's Little Helper" Bart said.

A few hours later it was 1:30.

John Cena was playing music with Lisa, Chris Jericho was playing baseball with Homer, Bart, and Santa's Little Helper, Rey Mysterio was feeding Snowball, and Booker T was helping Marge cook.

Chris Jericho went inside to get some beer for him and Homer and a soda for Bart when he saw Booker.

"Oh…my…god" Jericho said.

Booker was wearing a pink apron and his hair was tied up in a bun in a girlish way. Y2J then bursted out laughing.

"What so funny Jericho a man can't show his feminim side?...I don't have a problem" Booker said.

"Whatever you say" Jericho said. "Bookerina" Jericho said under his breath as he left.

"So what's it like being a cat?" Rey asked Snowball.

Marge was on her way back to the kitchen when she saw Rey talking to Snowball. "Rey is everything alright?" Marge asked.

"Yeah did you know I can speak cat" Rey informed.

"Okay by now" Marge said in a hurry.

"Meow" Snowball said

"That's a good one" Rey said

"Hey Snow do you think that our whole life up to this very moment in time is just simply being portrayed by some kid on some site who could just kill us off when ever they feel like it?" Rey asked.

"Meow" Snowball said.

"Well I'm not sure if the molecular structure effects the mind's exportation of ideas but good guess" Rey said.

John was listening to Lisa's saxophone and got ready to rap to it. "1, 2 and yo I'm the champ of the WWE and in every town hangin with Lisa so she doesn't frown. I hate Eric Bishoff so much I'm gonna bleep him down" He sang. Lisa then stopped playing and heard John curse like crazy.

By 7:45 everyone was at the table eating dinner.

"Hey Booker I mean Marge this is great steak" Jericho said. "Why thank you" Marge said. Y2J then leaned over to Mysterio "Hey guess what I saw today" he whispered.

Mysterio tried to hold in his laugh but let out a few giggles.

"Homer pass the corn bread will ya" Cena asked.

"Sure…so ah anyway what's it like being a wrestler?" Homer asked.

"Uh well I don't know we beat the crap out of each other we go to a hotel spend the night and do it all over again the next day" Cena said.

"Yeah so what's it like working at a power plant?" Booker asked.

"Well lets see if you eat some of the uranium you die if you blink, if that biohazard chemical stuff falls on ya you turn green and speak Chinese" Homer said.

"Hey Bart go get us some beer's" Homer said.

"Yeah sure" Bart said.

Bart went threw the fridge and got out 5 beers and of course put estrogen in one of them. "Ok this one is dads or is it this one, this one is Rey's uh what the hell" he said walking into the dining room.

They all drank there beers.

"Hey Lisa" Bart whispered. "I put estrogen in one of them but I'm not sure which one" Bart said.

"You're an idiot" Lisa said.

About 20 minutes later none other than Booker T started rubbing his nipples. And everyone stared at him.

"Uh…ring ring oh that's my phone" Booker said and got up and ran to it.

"Told you it was true" Jericho said to Mysterio.

The next day was Saturday and there was an Itchy and Scratchy marathon on that started at 11:30. Bart and Lisa made popcorn, got ice cream, soda, gummies, etc.

At about 3:45 John Cena and Chris Jericho walked in and watched and started liking it. By 4:30 all the wrestlers (except Booker T) and Homer were watching the marathon.

"That is not nice at all" Booker said.

The marathon ended at 11:30 at night. Cena and Lisa were laughing there asses off still. While Bart and Jericho kept talking about the episodes. And Mysterio talked Snowball about it.

Sunday night when Bart and Lisa were going to bed they asked the 4 wrestlers to come with them to school for show and tell and they said yes.

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait my brothers have been sick all week and I had to help my mom take care of them. Hope you liked chapter 5. I guess chapter 6 will be at the school. Sorry for the wait.


	5. School days

Authors note: So uh I guess this is chapter 6  oh and for all you other readers of mine I probably will update Journal of Peter Griffin by at least next week sorry it's been awhile with this story I had to clean my yard after Wilma brushed by my house. So anyways here chapter 6.

Bart Simpson woke up to the sound of his Krusty the Clown alarm clock, it read 7:15 Bart sat up yawned and stretched. Bart then got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen.

"Morning everyone" Bart said. "Morning" they all said. "So what's for breakfast" Bart asked. "Krusty Flakes or Pancakes or waffles" Marge said. "I'll have the pancakes" Bart said.

Chris Jericho ate waffles and read the news paper, "Hey Chris can I have the economic section?" Lisa asked. "Sure" Chris said and handed it to her.

Rey Mysterio was eating Krusty Flakes and talking to Snowball, John Cena talked to Homer and ate pancakes, and Marge fed Maggie. Chris was reading the paper "well the White Sox won the World Series…ha the Red Sox weren't even close" Jericho said. "The Blue Jays weren't even close to the playoff's" Cena said. "You shut your filthy mouth" Jericho said.

A few minutes later Booker T came down with a bad head ache as he was hung over. "Man what happened?" Booker asked.

"Well after you drank that beer you passed out for a few minutes you then got up and said lets go party you dragged me with you we went to Moe's it was kinda packed you had 12 martinis, 3 shots of vatga, 10 coronas, you ate some bird crap, tried to make out with Stone Cold but he stunned you, you drank some lighter fluid, you started humping a car, oh you started puking in a dumpster so I stood there for 4 hours and watched you, you started licking a street poll and then we drove home where you passed out by no on the toilet" Jericho informed.

"Oh why was I lickin a poll?" Booker asked. "You said it was the black Pamela Anderson" Jericho said.

"So were Pamela's boobs any good" Cena asked. "Ha ha very funny so what's today?" Booker asked.

"Monday" Lisa said "you and Rey are coming with me and Jericho and Cena are going with Bart" Lisa said.

"Alright" Booker said.

At 8:00 the bus pulled up. Lisa, Bart and the wrestlers got on.

"Yo Bart dude you got Jericho, Cena, Booker T, and Rey Mysterio not bad" Otto said.

"Otto man who'd you get?" Bart asked. "MNM" Otto said. "Ouch" Bart said.

At 8:30 they got to school. By 8:45 the bell rang.

Lisa sat in her class as Ms. Hoover talked about the class agenda.

After awhile people all had there show and tell projects shown. "Ok up next is…Ralph Wiggum" Ms. Hoover said.

"Today I brought my new best friend…this is Tim he's white out" Ralph announced. Silence in the classroom. "One day I was bored so I drank Tim and I fell asleep when I woke up a big man was sticking a tube up my" "OKAY RALPH! Please move on" Ms. Hoover interrupted.

"Here this is what happens when I eat Tim" Ralph said.

Ralph then took off the cap and drank the white out. "See nothing is really happening but ev…" Ralph then fell on his back and started twitching, he then peed in his pants. The whole class then started laughing.

A few minutes later Ralph was in an ambulance.

"Ok I hope he feels better" Lisa said.

Lisa pulled out her opening speech. "From Bruno Sammartino to Superstar Billy Graham to Hulk Hogan to Mr. McMahon to John Cena generations" "Booooooooo" everyone interrupted.

"Ok fine here's my show-n-tell project" Lisa said grumpily. "Booker T and Rey Mysterio" she announced.

"Ok kids Mr. Booker has a headache so don't ask me any questions" Booker said.

"So first question" Lisa said. "My question is for Booker T" a girl said. "DAMN IT WOMAN I SAID NO DAMN QUESTIONS!" Booker shouted. "Yeah anyway what's a sucka?" the girl asked.

"Rey answer this one" Booker said. "Uh well a sucka is another word for a…cool person" Rey said.

Lisa shook her head in embarrassment.

Over at Bart's class it was Nelson's turn.

"I'm going to show you every scar I have ever gotten" Nelson announced. Ms. Krapauble shook her head.

After about half an hour Nelson was finally oh his last scar. "And this one is from when hit my self in this place" Nelson said. Nelson then pulled down his pants. Everyone stared at him and twitched. "Shut up! Daddy's coming home to love me" Nelson screamed.

Bart then stood up and presented his project. "Well you guys can ask questions" Bart said. Milhouse raised his hand "My question is for Chris Jericho…why do you always call everyone assclown?" he asked. "Because I can" Jericho said.

"Next question" Bart said. Terry's hand shot up "John Cena can you take your shirt off" she asked. "Yeah John can you do that for us? You to Chris" Ms. Kraupauble asked.

At lunch Lisa sat with Booker, Rey, Martin, Cherry and Terry. "Hey Martin is that cupcake good?" Booker asked. Martin nodded his head. "Don't you wanna trade it for a delicious banana" Booker asked. Martin nodded his no. "BOY GIMME THAT DAMN CUPCAKE BIG BOY!" Booker said. Martin then gave it to him.

After lunch Bart was walking with Cena, Jericho, Milhouse, and Richard. "Man I can't believe you did that" Bart said. Jericho had gotten into a fight with Ralph.

At the end of school Jericho got ready for his fight. "I have my own collection of my belly button lint" Ralph said. "I don't care" Jericho said. "Lets start this thing" Cena said.

Jericho then charged at Ralph but Ralph flinched and peed in his pants. Ralph then ran home and cried.

At home everyone sat down in front of the T.V. when the door bell rang.

Jericho got up and got the door and rolled his eyes and said "can't you go live some where else?" he asked.

Chapter 6 is done so who is at the Simpson's house? Well hoped you like this chapter sorry for the wait.


End file.
